Nothing But A High School Crush
by Unholyfrank
Summary: A story through Frank's eyes as he pines over his best friends older brother. Jock!Gerard and Schoolboy!Frank.
1. Nothing But A Crush

p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm trying to swim against a sea of people to get to my locker. I need my books. I don't have that long until class. I fumble with my lock and open the door, the inside covered in band logos and mini posters. Its safe to say that I'm not a 'popular' kid at this school. I'm in my second to last year of school, so just a little bit longer to go. I transferred here a few years ago and have my little collection of friends, well three is about it. There's Ray, he looks out for our group, not that we need it or anything, but he graduates at the end of this year. Then there's Bob, he's great, we mess around all the time and he acts so serious but I'm pretty sure he has a soft spot for me. And finally, Mikey, he's my best friend, he was the first guy to talk to me when I got here and he introduced me to Ray and Bob and he showed me the ropes. He's a great guy, strange, quiet and awkward, but who's not really?/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"The bell rings and I quickly grab my books and put them in my bag. As everyone makes their way to class I spot him walking with his friends down the corridor. Gerard Way. Mikey's older brother. I basically have to hold onto my locker door to keep my knees from shaking. I don't make it painfully obvious, don't worry. As he walks past, he watches me, it's like the slow motion walks they do in the movies, those really cheesy ones? You know what I mean. God, why does he have to be popular, on the football team and hot, it's just not fair. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I mean, I've met Gerard before when I've gone round to see Mikey. He's a really nice guy for being a jock but you can tell that he could use that to get whatever he needs, people always naturally fear the guys on the football team. Its a natural status thing. But he's amazing, that's why I have this fascination with him, he's secretly into comics, drawing and singing, Mikey tells me everything. He obviously thinks its a bit weird that I have this fascination with his brother. But its just a crush. Gerard wouldn't consider me anything more than 'Mikey's friend from school'. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He's said 'hi' before but never really at school, only when I'm in the house with Mikey. At school he just watches me as he walks past, I think its an intimidation thing, he must do it to everyone. I'm not the only one who finds him intimidating but to Mikey he's just putting on the 'I'm the older brother' character as he looks down on everyone, walking past talking to his friends. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"After Gerard has passed, I get my bag zipped up as Mikey pulls me by my arm suddenly./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""C'mon loser! We're gonna be late for Chemistry!" He moans as he hauls me to our classroom by my sleeve. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey, I was just on my way, no need to drag me." I complain as I fix my bag over my shoulder. But before I could look up, Mikey is already standing still and giving me 'the eyebrow'./span/p  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Really, just on your way? I know exactly what you were doing and I don't wanna know about it. Now, c'mon, lets go." He scoffs as we walk to class./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Hey, I can't help it. We all have those High School crushes and mine just happens to be on my best friend's older brother. Oh boy. I'm such a bad person. But he's so hot. I'm internally whining right now, its just not fair. I can't smile at him or say 'hi' or even look at him for any longer than two seconds because he'll think I'm a loser. Hey, never mind saying 'hi' to him, that would never work anyway, I tried asking where the bathroom was at Mikey's house the first time I went round and it came out like 'Bathroom..? Do you.. bath.. Um.. *sigh* Where?' He just laughed it off and pointed round the corner. Ugh, I can't even forgive myself for that one. I was so stupid. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I blink a few times and I slightly shake my head. Fuck. Back to reality and out of dream mode. It had been twenty minutes. Another forty to go. I have done no work, fuck, I haven't even opened my book. I'll just have to get Mikey to help me catch up again. This is happening too much, I need to get this under control. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I scramble to open my book and copy down the writing on the board. I have written it all down and I see him outside the classroom door. He's walking into a class across the hall. I put my pen down and I watch. I can see him from here, just inside the other classroom. It's alright. Everyone else is focused on doing work and my teacher is distracted by something on her computer, I can day dream a little. Well, that is, I could day dream a little until he saunters into our classroom with a smug little expression on his face as he walks to our teacher and puts a few papers on her desk. She listens to him as he explains their purpose but I can't hear a thing. I'm just watching. So are a lot of people at the front of the class, but they are more interested in what Gerard has put on her desk rather than Gerard himself. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"At this point I have picked up my pen again and I have it sat in between my teeth in some sort of half dazed phase. I realise and quickly put it down again before anyone notices. He looks up at the class and apologises for disrupting our work and concentration. Everyone shakes their heads and gets back on with their work, talking to the people beside them. Gerard on the other hand looks up at the back row, looks at Mikey and nods before he turns and leaves. Sort of a 'hello' without saying anything I suppose. I watch him as he walks out of the door and walks along to another class. That is until I get a rather painful kick in the shin. I hold back a swear as I grit my teeth and turn to Mikey. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey, you were asking for it." He shrugged. And I suppose I was. No one could blame him for that. If it was your brother I was drooling after, you'd think it was weird too. I rub my shin and breathe off the pain as I pick up my pen again. I do pay attention for the rest of the lesson and get as much notes written as I can, but I know that I still missed a lot from the beginning of class. Mikey will help me.. hopefully. He's kind of the only hope I have left when it comes to these situations. So if he decides not to help me. I'm a little screwed./span /p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I bite my lip slightly and turn to Mikey. He has his head down and is doing his own work. Something I should probably be doing, but I nudge his arm slightly and watch him. /span /p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey, Mikey? Do you think you could help me with this stuff after school. I didn't get all of it down. But you already know that.." I say quietly hoping that he'll be alright with it. He looks up at me and chuckles slightly as he nods. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Dude, you're little thing you have is weird and all but I'm not going to make you suffer because of it. Come round to my house after school and we can catch you up and make sure you understand everything." I sigh, a little relieved to be honest as he speaks. I nod a little 'thank you' in return and I get on with the work in front of me for the time being. /span/p  
p class="p2" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"As the bell rings, Mikey and I get our bags packed and head out of the class where we stop to unpack the contents of our bags into our lockers. I make sure to keep my Chemistry things in my bag to take to Mikey's. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I swing my bag over my shoulder and twist the combination of my lock on the outside of the door. I talk to Mikey on the way out of school and we agree that we would both go home, get changed, whatever and meet up at Mikey's house in an hour. I nod and start walking down the street, the same way as Mikey until he turns off further down the road. As I walk home, I turn the corner at the bottom of the road and I can see Gerard walking down after Mikey. I take a deep breath and keep walking. Now I'm by myself, just me and my imagination. I don't know if that's a good combination or not. I sometimes imagine that Gerard is walking home with me. This tall, dark, handsome guy in his leavers baseball style jacket walking beside me. Its somewhat comforting pretending to have a protective person beside you but then because its Gerard, I get all nervous, even though its my own imagination. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I shake my head as I get up to my house and unlock the door. Mum and Dad are both still at work. I pat SweetPea's head as she sits at the door waiting for me./span /p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'Good girl.' I smile as I give her tummy a quick rub. I take my shoes off and I wonder upstairs. Boy. I need to get him out of my head. But it's been like this for too long, its not like this crush is new, its been there since I got here. Since I met Mikey. Since he introduced me to Gerard. I always found myself watching him if he was in the same room as us. Found myself looking away every time he turned to look at me. Going quiet when he was speaking. And losing my voice if he was speaking to me. Just thinking about him right now is making my breathing go a little shaky and my stomach turn to knots. If I don't stop thinking about him, well, let's just say Mikey will be really grossed out. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Better make that shower a cold one. /span/p 


	2. Actually, Just Ignore Him

p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I'm walking to Mikey's house after my shower and I quickly take out a cigarette. Don't judge, alright? I need one. Not just because I had to rub one off in the shower and that was embarrassing but, I'm stressed. I need Mikey's help because as far as I know, I'm failing Chemistry and probably English as well actually. I don't know if Mikey can help me with that but I'll just have to ask and hope that he can. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I light my cigarette and take a deep slow breath. Oh god, that already makes me feel so much better. I walk slower so that I don't have to rush. It's not been fully an hour so I still have some time to spare. I stop and lean against the wall at the corner of Mikey's street and take long, slow drags, letting the smoke burn the back of my throat before I sigh through my exhale. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Y'know, I have the same teenage angst as everyone else. Afraid my parents will rip my guts out if I fail. Scared of the teachers ripping my guts out if I fail. Social anxiety. Exam stress. Scared of bullies. Scared of crushes. The lot. And there are so many ways you could run away from them for a little while. A lot of people choose to play video games, play sports, read, use and get lost in the internet, but I choose to smoke. If something happens, which is most often than not, I can excuse myself for fifteen minutes and have a smoke outside. It relaxes me and it works. So that's good enough for me. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I stand there for a few more minutes, no thoughts in my head. Just smoking. Good. I flick the remainder of my cigarette on the floor, standing on it slightly before taking one last deep breath and walking across the road to Mikey's house. I always feel nervous when I have to go to his house because I know Gerard will be there and I'll have to try and not look at him whilst I'm with Mikey. I know it freaks him out a bit so I do try my best to keep my eyes away, or we end up going to Mikey's room upstairs. I stand at Mikey's front door and text him /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"To Mikey Way: /span/strong/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'I'm outside your house now, lemme in.'/span/strong/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Before I can put my phone in my pocket, it buzzes in my hand, he has texted back./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"From Mikey Way:/span/strong/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"strongspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'I've just gone to get some food. Go in and get a drink. Don't let Gerard be a dick.. Well.. Actually, just ignore him.'/span/strong/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I nod to myself as I pocket my phone. I run my fingers through my hair and knock on the door in front of me. Gerard answers, leaning against the door frame, almost looking me up and down before he speaks./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey, Frankie, right?" He asks with a slight smirk on his face. Okay, now he's definitely looking me up and down. I quickly swallow over some of my nerves and nod as I look up at him. He just stands there, watching me. I couldn't get any words out, I just had to nod. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"He is still leaning up against the door frame, his eyes stuck on me with his smirk playing on the corner of his lips. It stays like this for a few seconds before I realise that he is waiting for me to speak./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh.. um.. I," I nod and take a deep breath, trying to look up at him. "Yes, I'm here for Mikey, its school stuff." I manage to scramble out as my voice tries to shake. I've never been one to handle nerves well. He watches me and waits for me to calm down slightly and for my breathing to slow again. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Pity. Mikey just went out, he'll be back soon. Maybe you can keep me company whilst he's gone?" He asks, the smirk becoming more prominent on his lips. It didn't really sound like a question though, it was slightly more like an order. I nod, keeping my eyes up on him. I probably looked far too keen. Oh god. Just the two of us. Oh wow. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I nod slightly and he raises his arm a little higher up the door frame. I walk underneath his arm, getting quite close to him by accident as I walk across the living room to sit on the couch. He turns on the spot and closes the door behind me and continues to observe me. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You want a drink, Frankie?" He asks as he walks behind the couch and leans on the back, just behind my head. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Just water please?" I nod and look up at him slightly. This is actually quite hard seeing as he is literally standing over me. He smirks again, looking slightly playful./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh, you're no fun, Frankie." My breathing hitches as I quickly look away. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh.. I'm sorry.. I.." I mutter quietly but he stays behind me and chuckles. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't be sorry. I'm just playing. Just testing the waters. I only ever see you with Mikey around." Gerard moves slightly behind me, closer to whispering in my ear. "And because he's not here…" He carries on. "He can't stop me."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I am completely still at this point, except for my chest. It is heaving far too much. My breathing is shaky and fast and struggling to keep up with what is happening. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""He normally sto-" I close my eyes and I take a deep breath before trying again. "He normally stops you?" I can feel the smirk on the back of my neck and yup, you guessed it, that went straight between my legs. Gerard simply chuckles and steps away from the couch. Away from me. He saunters into the kitchen and I sigh quickly and quietly to myself, my eyes still closed, trying to calm myself and my raging hormones. He returns behind me again and I stay perfectly still, almost afraid that if I move, I'll get in trouble. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Of course he does." I can feel that same smirk form on his lips behind me again. He's not close enough for me to feel it against my skin but he's close enough for me to hear it when he talks. I feel him move again, he's leaning against the back of the couch in an awkward position. However it isn't until I hear him clear his throat that I open my eyes to see a glass of water in front of my face. I blink a few times before carefully taking it from him. I keep my head looking straight ahead, making sure that I don't spill the water everywhere. I feel him settle back into leaning behind me and what I presume is another glass just to the side of my head. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""He can tell when I'm watching and when I'm just looking." He whispers and I just nod. If I was to speak, my voice would just crumble. "He tells me not to. Says I make you nervous." I feel my face getting hotter and hotter. "You don't need to be nervous, Frankie. I don't bite." He carries on. His voice is sounding so strong but yet quiet in my ear. I let out a shaky breath that I know he can hear, trying to contain myself. He chuckles softly and slowly moves a strand of hair from the base of my neck. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I promise." He finishes, sounding breathy, like he lost composure for a few seconds. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I get shivers down my spine. Not just because the voice is coming from a few millimetres away from my face, but he's still playing with my hair. Both combined with the fact that it is Gerard Way that is causing all this is too much for me. I bite my lip hard and I nod softly. He keeps his attention on the small strands of hair forming a 'V' at the base of my neck. I breathe a quick, shaky sigh that sounds more comfortable than I know I should be. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Thank you.. I- I'll keep that in mind." I breathe out, my eyes fluttering closed again as I concentrate on the fingers running through my hair. All of a sudden, his hand stops and I lean back into the couch, missing his touch. I hear him huff a small laugh as he goes back to watching me again. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""What did you really come here for?" He asks, his tone a cross between mocking and purring. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Mikey.. Wait.. School things. Honest. I need to catch up with Chemistry. I'm falling behind." My head lowers a little as I drink from the glass that I am still holding tightly in my hands. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Is that the class I interrupted?" I feel him move, like he's resting his head on of his hands as he drinks from his glass and puts it on the floor behind the couch. He sounds innocent now, like he genuinely wants to know. "The one you were staring at me in?" His voice automatically sinks to finish his sentence. My head snaps round to look at him and he is leaning on one hand with a wicked smirk plastered on his lips. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You saw that?" I try, biting my bottom lip as I look up at him. Again, he huffs a laugh and nods./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You have a cute day dream face." My head quickly turns around again and my eyes widen. I can feel my face turn bright red and my stomach turn to knots./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh god…" I don't know what else to say. I quickly lean forward to place my water on the coffee table with shaky hands before cupping my burning face. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Don't feel bad. I watch you too.. If you haven't noticed." He pats the back of the couch, indicating for me to sit back. I do as I feel instructed and he runs his hands across my shoulders and down my arms to smooth out my t-shirt. His touch feels electric and it sends a lot of blood straight from my head and down to the throbbing distraction between my legs. I take in slow shaky breaths, trying to calm myself but Gerard's constant moving hands now travelling back up my arms aren't really helping. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Its just a shame that you're off limits." He purrs softly, his voice so close to my ear. "Shame that you're my little brother's friend."/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I nod softly as I feel his fingers slip into my hair again and I hum something that resembles a 'mmhmm'. I hear another soft laugh as he watches me. I can feel his stare as his fingers do wonders in my /strongI didn't think that this could ever feel this good. It shouldn't. He's just running his fingers through my hair. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""God. If you weren't, I'd have you half way up the stairs by now." He whispered, this time his lips accidentally brush my ear. Hell, maybe it wasn't an accident and he was just trying to see how far he could push me. My breathing hitches and I gasp at both the words and the contact, the throbbing in my jeans definitely becoming a problem now. I can feel the smirk crawl back to his lips again as I press my hands firmly into my lap./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""That sounds good, huh? Maybe we could sort you out." He chuckles as he moves higher to look over me still standing behind me. I nod softly again, my bottom lip trapped between my teeth. I'm not even thinking anymore. I'm not capable of thinking right now at all. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I feels his hands slip out of my hair and I open my eyes again. I don't even register Gerard stepping away from the couch to let Mikey in./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Hey Mikey." Gerard sings, maybe trying to draw my attention again. Well, it certainly worked. Mikey nods at us both and carries the bags to the kitchen behind the living room. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You alright, Frank?" Mikey asks from the kitchen. I open my mouth to speak, turning around but I stop in my tracks as Gerard is standing in the entry to the kitchen with his back facing me. He turns over his shoulder and smirks, giving me a playful wink as I bite my lip hard, sinking into the couch. He's posing like he knows I'm watching. Who am I kidding, of course he knows I'm watching. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""He's good. I sat him down and got him a drink. Just like you asked." He says, turning back to face Mikey. His hips are swaying slightly as he stands there and I can't take my eyes away. Again, I'm not thinking anymore, things are just kind of happening. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"At this point I am now looking over the back of the couch watching Gerard. I can't move because the throbbing problem between my legs would be a) too noticeable and b) too painful. I hear Mikey putting food into the cupboards in front of Gerard. My attention is snapped back as I hear a loud drawer close followed by Mikey's voice. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""This arse been treating you okay, Frankie?" Mikey questions. Gerard has moved and is now facing me, leaning against the wall with a playful yet curious expression on his face. Maybe he's wondering if I would spill the truth or keep it all between us. I nod quickly, my eyes still watching Gerard's. However, it wasn't until Gerard laughs a little that I realised that Mikey can't hear a nod. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Um… Yeah. Everything is fine. Gerard hasn't done anything." Oh but he did some wonderful things, but let's not let Mikey know about that. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""That sounds like you're hiding something, Frank. Gerard I swear to God. If you did some-"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh Mikey, can't you trust me?" Gerard smirks, his eyes still on mine as he stands against the wall with his back to Mikey in the kitchen. "I did no such thing."/span/p 


	3. A Little Distracted

p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I feel very guilty, and very sore, as I walk up the stairs to Mikey's room. Mikey doesn't suspect more than the usual. And he totally bought it when Gerard said he didn't do anything. But let's just say it how it is. My cock doesn't believe a word. He teased me so much downstairs. Hell, I was there, I know he did stuff and wonderful stuff at that. If I can't get myself and my growing erection to calm down, I'm going to have to excuse myself. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Luckily at this point I have my books on my lap, trying to read and study for this stupid subject. I'm never going to take Chemistry again, this is all useless to me. I keep having to remind myself that I am here for Mikey, for Chemistry. Gerard is just an added boner. BONUS… I meant bonus… Oh dear. This is going to be a long study session. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mikey goes through the work from today, watching as I copy his work down and try to answer the questions on the sheet. He takes my book and checks my answers as I close my eyes, trying to get my head out of the gutter and calm myself down a little. That was until I hear Mikey clear his throat. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Are you sure you're alright, dude?" He asks as I open my eyes to look up at him again. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, just stressed.. I guess." I nod at him. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Frank. If Gerard did something you're not comfortable with or acted like a jerk I can go talk to him. You just have to tell me." He looks at me and I can see the concern in his eyes. I quickly shake my head and chuckles slightly, trying to hide the nervous shake in my voice. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh god no.. I'm just nervous around him I guess.. You know how it is. And I was alone with him for a while. It's all in my head though. He didn't do anything wrong, I promise." I nod again, trying not to look too flustered as I rest my elbows on the textbook covering my groin. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mikey nods as he stands up, putting my book down on the bed. I look up at him, smiling slightly as I watch him. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I'm just going to get us some drinks and chips." He says as he walks out of his room and downstairs, no doubt going to talk to Gerard. I take deep breaths and I close my eyes. I need to forget about what happened downstairs. Forget about Gerard for a little bit./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"C'mon Frankie, you can do it. Just don't think about him. Forget all about the insanely attractive guy probably smirking to himself downstairs as Mikey calls him out. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Stop it. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Forget about the way he looked at you. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Stop../span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Forget about the way he spoke to you. It sounded like he wanted it as much as you did. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Frankie.. Stop it../span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Forget those hands./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"You need to stop yourself, Frank../span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Forget those lips against your ear, so close to a kiss./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Okay, I can't forget that, he brushed his lips against my ear, it was practically a kiss. C'mon. That's going to be in my mind for a while now. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Well now the strain in my jeans is worse than you could imagine. It is very obvious and extremely distracting. I need to deal with it. I'm snapped back into reality as Mikey sits down on the bed again, putting bags and bottles of snacks in between us. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Penny for your thoughts?" He says quietly, looking me over. I can tell that I must look tense, I mean I'm trying to hide my boner from my best friend. I'm covering my lap and biting my lip and I feel incredibly nervous inside. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Yeah, just need to pee.. But I wanna finish this page first." I nod and look back up at him from the book currently covering my lap. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Dude, go piss. I don't want you bursting on my bed. Finish the rest when you get back." He laughs and nudges the books in my lap. Not helping, Mikes. I not to myself and carefully moves the books out of my lap, walking out of Mikey's bedroom. I quickly walk downstairs to the bathroom, passing the living room where Gerard is sprawled out on the sofa. I walk to the bathroom quickly before locking it behind me and taking a deep breath. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My hands hurry to free myself from my jeans, unfastening the button and zipper of my old worn out jeans. My hands freeze as there is a quiet knock to the bathroom door. Because of my current situation, my brain isn't the primary organ for blood flow. I'm not thinking clearly. So I open the door slightly. Gerard. It's Gerard. Yup. Taking another look right now brain. Its definitely him. He looks me up and down, just like he did when he let me in. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I had a feeling you were't actually using the bathroom." He smirks, eyebrow raised slightly as he looks down to my unbutton jeans. "Need a hand?" He chirps in. And of course, thinking with my cock, I open the door for him. He slips in, closing and locking the door behind him. I'm now backed up against the counter, the sink pressing against my spine. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Like I said before, Frankie." He speaks as he takes the two steps to close the distance between us, pressing his hands against the counter, leaning into me. "You don't need to be nervous." He carries on, whispering slowly into my ear. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"All I manage in return is a breathy whimper and a quick nod. He smirks, leaning back to look at my face again. Almost like he was leaning on for a kiss. He stops so close to my lips and I whine slightly again. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Let me help you with this." He smirks, lowering his hand to rub my erection through my jeans. "You've had this.. uncomfortable.. problem since the moment you got here. Don't worry, you're not the only one." He chuckles softly and I can feel his laugh against my lips. "Why do you think I was behind the couch?"/span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My breathing stays shaky and I gasp as he hooks his fingers down the side of my hips and pushes my jeans down. Now in my boxers with my jeans at my ankles, he looks at me, straight in the eyes before slowly sinking to his knees. Damn, and if that's not saved forever in some shitty named folder in the back of my head, I don't know what will be. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You'd better be quick so Mikey doesn't suspect anything." He smirks, rubbing my length through my boxers, running his thumb over the damp patch forming where the head is strained against the thin material. "But I have a feeling that's not going to be a problem." He carries on looking at the tent in my boxers with his lip caught in between his teeth. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I shake my head as I watch him slowly lower my boxers, both of us slightly gasping as my cock springs free, standing straight out in front of me. This is so embarrassing but so hot at the same time. Gerard keeps his eyes focused on my hard cock for a few seconds before letting his eyes trace back up my body to meet mine. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Mhh.. You're bigger than I thought, Frankie." He purrs, his eyes still stuck to mine as he leaves a small kiss on the head of my cock. I gasp as I breathe heavier, a blush coming over to plaster my face like a solid slap across my cheeks. I feel that I should look away and be embarrassed but I just can't tear my eyes away from Gerard. He places his hand flat on my thigh and lets his fingers tap away against my skin. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""So… What do you want, Frankie? Relief? Handjob? Blowjob? For me to just sit here whilst you get yourself off?" He breaths, his words so close to my head that I gasp and shudder slightly. His fingers keep tapping against my thigh, like they have a beat that they're drumming to./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I.. I don't know.. Anything.. Please?" I whine softly again as my breathing becomes faster and more impatient. Gerard smirks and takes his other hand, licking a long stripe from his palm all the way to the tip of his fingers before wrapping his hand around me for the first time. I gasp and quickly closes my eyes as I feel Gerard's hand begin to move up and down my entire shaft. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Must be sensitive, bet this feels good though, huh?" I nod fast, biting my lip hard to stop myself from letting my moans escape. He smirks and keeps his hand at a steady pace, running his thumb over the head of my cock every now and then. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I let out a breathy moan as his hand stops to press my cock up against my stomach so that he can lick all the way up the base of my cock to the leaking slit at the tip. I moan for real this time. Only biting my lip to muffle it slightly. Gerard smirks as he leans back, watching my fast breathing for a second before repeating his torture from base to tip once again. I moan again in return, this time biting my lip harder to keep the volume down. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""You like that, huh?" He purrs as his tongue flicks at my head. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Y-Yeah.. Oh god yes." I moan out, closing my eyes and tipping my head back. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Well, I think you'll like this even better…" He drags on as he takes me all the way down his throat. I struggle a shaky breath out as I moan, keeping my head back. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh… Holy fuck. You think?" I struggle to speak through the noises wanting to escape my throat. I grip the counter behind me, placing all my body weight against it as it keeps me upright. Gerard's head begins to bob, taking me almost all the way in each time, stopping before he struggles all the way down. My head spins as I close my eyes, letting the feeling of his mouth take over. He feels amazing, god, he sounds amazing too. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I can't help it, my hand drops to his hair, my fingers tangling themselves in it as I open my eyes to look at him. He catches my gaze and I can see the smirk as he begins to suck harder and faster. Oh boy, my moans are flowing now, again, only my bitten lip to muffle them. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I decide in my 'half dazed' phase to try something. I tighten my grip in his hair, tugging as his head moves beneath my hand. His reaction is something that I'll never forget. It'll stay in my private folder forever. He closes his eyes, almost as if he's rolling them back and he moans around me. Oh god, you have no idea how good that feels, looks and sounds. But on another note, he likes his hair being pulled. Gerard, of all people, likes getting his hair tugged, wow./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"My hips begin to twitch and my moans become breathier as I get closer to the edge. My hand in Gerard's hair tightens and we both moan together. My other hand on the counter behind me grips tight as well so that I can still stand. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""G-God.. Gerard. I'm close.. You.. I'm.." I gasp as he looks up at me and moves his head faster, gripping my thigh and my hip to keep me still./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"I ride closer to my climax before he moans around me one last time, sending me crashing right over the edge. There was no chance in hell that anything was going to hold me there any longer. My vision goes blank as I take deep breaths and as soon as I open my eyes again, Gerard is licking my head and his lips. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Mhh, that was good Frankie." Gerard hums as he looks up at me. "I can't believe you've hidden that from people.. from me." He carries on as he stands up and leans in to peck my lips. My cheeks flush completely as I try to catch my breath. That was a proper kiss this time. It was a peck but it was still a kiss. Gerard just kissed me./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Gerard smirks as I catch my breath, my gaze moving from his lips to look at him. He gently tugs my boxers and jeans before I take over./span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Better get back to Mikey, Frankie. Don't want him coming downstairs." He says, closer to my ear and my hands speed up. Shit. I totally forgot that I was supposed to get off fast. I may have gotten just a little distracted. I nod and look down at his crotch as he adjusts himself slightly in his jeans, standing up properly against me. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""I-I'm sorry.." I look up at him, fastening my jeans back up properly and moving off the counter. His smirk grows wider as he watches me, turning around to lean against the counter where I was standing. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Oh, don't worry about me. I'll sort myself out once you leave. Maybe you owe me though." I nod quickly and I run upstairs as fast as I can, running my fingers through my hair. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;""Sorry dude, Mum called, you know she likes to talk." I explain as I walk to sit down on Mikey's bed again. He nods and carried on teaching me about chemistry. /span/p  
p class="p1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"span class="s1" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Phew. I think I got away with it, but fuck, 'you owe me though'./span/p 


End file.
